Bennedict Arnaud
by NekoSama
Summary: Another RPG session turned into a fanfic


Bennedict Arnaud  
Fanfic by: NekoSama  
Thanks to: LoneGirl and Ra  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com  
Catagory:Angst  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Another RPG turned into a fanfic  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.  
  
  
The Official's office Monday morning.  
  
Darien sat down next to Hobbes. "What's up?"  
  
"Gentelmen, we have a new lead on Arnaud's whereabouts," the Official stated.  
  
"Where?" Darien asked moving forward in his seat.  
  
"Miss Carter here has information about him that she took from Chrysalis' files," he answered.  
  
Mady Carter had a folder sitting in her lap.  
  
"So, Miss Carter, where do we go?" Hobbes turned to face her.  
  
Mady handed Hobbes the folder. "It's all in there."  
  
"Well?" Darien looked at Hobbes.  
  
"All right then. Fawkes, you need a shot before we go?"  
  
Darien looked at the tattoo. "Only 2 filled... nah. Lets get outta here."  
  
"Good, I don't need you going wacko on me," Hobbes smirked.  
  
"You ain't kidding," Darien agreed.  
  
"Miss Carter, are you coming with?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay behind on this one. I've had enough action for a while."  
  
"Aww come on..." Darien pleaded.  
  
"No, I'll be here when you get back, I have some paper work to do anyway," she insisted.  
  
"Alrighty then," Darien shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you're sure. Come on, buddy let's go get de fohn."  
  
"Good. Of course... I didn't hear it ring," Darien joked.  
  
Hobbes laughed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Darien asked with a smile.  
  
"Yep. We'll take the van."  
  
"Uh... you didn't answer the question there.... WHERE are we going?"  
  
Hobbes handed Darien the file. "It's a warehouse about 15 miles away."  
  
"Ahh..." Darien opened the file. "An old toy factory?"  
  
"Yeah. 'Good Guy' dolls."  
  
"Cool. Off we go."  
  
---  
  
Mady walked out of the Official's office, and down the hall to her office. She closed the door and locked it.  
  
Mady sat down in the chair in her office and got out her cell phone hitting speed dial 1. She waited for the phone to pick up.  
  
"Bon Jour?" Arnaud spoke softly.  
  
"They're on there way." she told him.  
  
"Merci, ma chere."   
  
"It was just as easy as you said it would be," Mady smiled.  
  
"Yes, Fawkes, will be mine. And I will be able to get this gland working right," Arnaud sighed.  
  
"I hope so, I like it better when I can see you," she said.  
  
"You will be seeing me very soon, love. Follow them here to cut off their escape route," Arnaud advised.  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"Au Revoir, ma petit chere," Arnaud added.  
  
"Au Revoir," Mady replied as she disconnected the call,  
  
---  
  
"Are we there yet?" Darien complained.  
  
"We'll be there soon, I just need to stop here and get my coffee," Hobbes sighed.  
  
"What do we need coffee for? Why don't you get one of those thermos things?"  
  
"I gotta have my coffee," Hobbes insisted.  
  
"Then get a thermos... you'd save alot rather than stopping every 2 seconds," Darien pointed out.  
  
"I like *fresh* coffee."  
  
"What's not fresh about a thrmos? It keeps it hot...you can get those ones that vacuum seal too," Darien shook his head. "Or one of those in car percolators."  
  
Hobbes sighed and pulled over.   
  
"Can I get a cup too?"  
  
He bought his coffee and one for Darien and got back in the van. He handed Darien a coffee and pulled out.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hobbes took his meds and drove up to the warehouse.  
  
"OK. I'll go around back and look around," Darien got out and headed for the back of the warehouse.  
  
Hobbes checked his gun and got out of the van.  
  
---  
  
Mady left her office and went outside to her car, got into it, started it up and pulled out. She drove in the direction of the warehouse.  
She checked to make sure she still had her gun with her.  
  
---  
  
Darien found a thin pad lock on the back door.  
  
Hobbes slowly made his way to the front of the building.  
  
Darien flowed quicksilver onto the door and broke the lock. He went invisible and headed inside.  
  
Arnaud sats in the office of the warehouse, a smile crossing his lips  
  
Darien ducked into a corner waiting for a signal from Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes creeped in the front, he checked to make sure it's clear and signaled to Darien who proceeded down the hall as fast as possible and stopped at a door with light coming through the bottom.  
  
Darien desilvered and waited for Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes got beside Darien and they slowly make their way towards the office where the light was coming fro.m  
  
Darien quicksilvered the door and watched Arnaud.  
  
Arnaud got up from his chair and sawDarien and Hobbes approaching. He took out his tranquelizer gun.  
  
"Aw crap!" Darien swore.  
  
Arnaud shot at Hobbes with the tranquelizer dart. "Hello, gentlemen." The dart got stuck in the clear door.  
  
"Hmm... forgot about the clear door. I think we better get someplace else," Darien urged Hobbes.  
  
Arnaud quicksilvered and followed them.  
  
"Ahh, the ol' quicksilvered door trick," Darien said as he quicksilvered and bootscooted.  
  
Arnaud aimed and shot again, this time hitting Hobbes with the dart.  
  
---  
  
Mady showed up at the building with her gun at the ready and headed into the building.  
  
---  
  
"Aw Crap!" Darien hissed.  
  
"Well, Fawkes, it looks like we have a situtation here," Arnaud called to him.  
  
Darien ducked into a corner. "Yeah it does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Please...come on out," Arnaud said.  
  
"Uh how about not," Darien slowly began moving.  
  
"All right, I'm not very good at asking nicely so, come out or I'll kill your partner," Arnaud threatened.  
  
Mady showed up, but stayed back where she was not visible because the only person she could see right away was Hobbes.  
  
"All right...all right," Darien desilvered.   
  
Arnaud smiled at Darien.  
  
"Now let him go."  
  
Mady, after seeing Darien desilver came out with her gun pointed at him. "Hi, Darien."  
  
Darien lunged at Arnaud while he's looking at Mady and knocks his weapon from him.  
  
Mady shot Darien in the leg.  
  
"OWWW! That was not cool!"  
  
"Thank you, my dear," Arnaud smiled at Mady.  
  
Darien began choking Arnaud and lifted him up.  
  
Mady pointed her gun at Darien's back. "I suggest you just do what we tell you."  
  
Darien let go of Arnaud, and Arnaud dusted himself off. "Pretty cheap to aim for a guy's back."  
  
"That's your opinion," she shrugged. "Don't try anything, I'm not afraid to use this as you know."  
  
"Now, Fawkes, I have everything set up here in that office," Arnaud pointed to the room he was in.  
  
Darien crawled over to Hobbes slowly shaking him. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Seeing as you don't have much choice," Arnaud pointed out.  
  
"Uh well.. can I get a hand? Seeing as how you SHOT MY LEG!!!"  
  
Arnaud rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Arnaud dragged Darien along with him.  
  
"Hey! Don't I deserve something better than dragging? How about lifting?" Darien complained.  
  
"I wouldn't have shot you if you were't being difficult," she mumbled.  
  
"Difficult? I'm just tryin to survive."  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Arnaud assured him.  
  
"Really? What are you going to do to me? Steal something?" Darien took a cue from Pavlov and forced more pressure to the ground making it very hard to drag him.  
  
"You're being very petulant," Arnaud snapped as he lifted Darien up.  
  
"Ahh... thank you."  
  
Arnaud sat Darien down in a chair in the office.  
  
"Oooo... nice. So what are we doing to day? Ice pick labotomy?"  
  
"Don't be silly, monsieur," Arnaud put on medical gloves.  
  
Mady waited by the door.  
  
"So is this going to be a giant mystery? What is going on? Hello?"  
  
"Don't worry, this will just be a little prick," Arnaud injected a sedative into Darien's neck.  
  
Darien tried to run and rammed Mady to the floor. "Hobbes!"  
  
Mady pulled her gun out. "He can't help you now, Mr. Fawkes."  
  
Arnaud hoisted Darien off Mady and plopped him back into the chair as the sedative took affect.  
  
"I hope you die..." Darien trailed off as he fell asleep.  
  
"Such dramatics," Arnaud chuckled as he took out a large syringe. He injected the needle into Darien's neck directly into the gland and withdrew a small amount of fluid and then pulled the needle out. "Well, my dear, lets see if this works."  
  
Arnaud injected the fluid into his own gland.  
  
Mady stood and watched.  
  
Arnaud removed his artificial skin, concentrated and the quicksilver flaked off.  
  
Mady smiled. "It worked."  
  
"Yes, however, I'm not sure of any side effects yet."  
  
"Well, at least your visible again," Mady purred.  
Arnaud wrote a note and left it on Darien's chest   
  
--Fawkes, I'll be seeing you again.  
  
Arnaud  
  
"Yes, shall we go then?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Arnaud took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
'It's nice to have him visible again..' she thought.  
  
---  
  
  
Darien woke up a short time later.  
  
Hobbes woke up. "What the hell happened? Fawkes! Are you all right?"  
  
"Uh... i dunno, but i need a shot..." Darien showed Hobbes his nearly filled tattoo.  
  
Hobbes rushed over to Darien. "Jesus Fawkes! You're bleeding!"  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Your leg," Hobbes tore a sleeve off his shirt and bandaged the wound.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got shot," Darien smiled weakly.  
  
"I can't believe Carter was a traitor," Hobbes griped.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lets get outta here. I need a shot," Darien reminded Hobbes.  
  
"So what did Arnaud want?"   
  
"I dunno. He just knocked me out," Darien frowned.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Darien touched his neck and felt a bump. "I think I got milked...again."  
  
"Let's get you back to the Keep so Claire can fix you up...is your head ok?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"For the moment."  
  
Hobbes nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry I didn't get him. I let myself get shot."  
  
"Hey I got shot too. He got the drop on us both. Oh, I so want to get him," Darien sneered.  
  
"We will, partner," Hobbes drove Darien back to the Agency.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
A/N: I co-GM'd this session with LoneGirl. LoneGirl was Mady Carter, Ra was Darien, and I was Hobbes, Arnaud, and the Official.  
  



End file.
